


Dear Brother

by Chestburster



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letter style, Mentions of Pregnancy, Other, a letter to amos bell, because Jenny might carry Micah Bell IV, takes place before the Blackwater ferry heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestburster/pseuds/Chestburster
Summary: Years after Amos left his brother for a woman and an honorable life Micah decides to get in touch with him again. After all they are still family. With the Blackwater ferry heist within reach, he writes a letter to Amos, telling him about his current life.
Relationships: Micah Bell & Amos Bell, Micah Bell & Jenny Kirk
Kudos: 15





	Dear Brother

~~Dear Amos,~~   
~~Dear brother,~~

Brother,

it's been a while since ~~you ran off with that whore of yours~~ we last heard from each other. See, you're still family, and being the good big brother I am, I just wanted to know how you're doing in California. Last time you wrote me, you've just become a father again and got that house on the beach. I never answered, I know, but I had my reasons. ~~Still you kind of betrayed me.~~ You left me for ~~this whore~~ ~~woman~~ Ellie. I was never a fan of hers. Then as now, I think she's what ~~turned you into a coward~~ changed you. We both know you ain’t the Bell our old man wanted you to be. That’s my part now.

But enough with those old chestnuts. After all, I’m not writing to provoke you. Your lovely brother Micah just thought you might be interested in his life. Are you?

A lot has happened in the last few years since you’ve left. Me and the boys (Cleet, Joe and Skinny, just in case you’ve forgotten about them like you did with me) did a few big jobs down south. Some went well, some went wrong. You know how it is. Sometimes you get paid in money, sometimes in bullets. Remember that I always told you that Skinny can’t be trusted? Well, I was right, dearest brother. Times like these always reveal who’s friend and who’s foe. Without Skinny it was me, Cleet and Joe then. We rode together for three years or so. Very successful time; very, very successful. Lots of fun as well. Our old man would have been proud. Maybe you’ve read about me and the boys in the newspaper. It seems I’m a little celebrity around here. Price is high on my head at the moment.

However, it’s now five months that I’m running with some other boys. I’m pretty sure you’ve heard about their boss, Dutch van der Linde. Famous outlaw. Even I know his name. I saved that man’s life when he was trying to sell some stolen gold and nearly got killed. And guess who’s now one of his most trusted guns? Yeah, right. Me. Dutch is a true visionary and with my help this gang will come a long way, starting from a big ferry robbery we’re currently working on. Wish me luck, brother. As soon as I’m getting my share from this job I’m maybe gonna pay you, Ellie and my nieces a visit. About time they meet their uncle, don’t you think? I really hope you taught them how to fire a gun. Someday they will need it, trust me. Law may rise but they will never tame men of our blood. 

But let me tell you something else. ~~I met a woman.~~ This gang could be a fuckfest for every man in this country, considering that we have seven women with us! Seven damn whores women and only one of them willing to fuck me. Can you believe that? Her name’s Jenny and it’s kinda amusing me because everyone here always yaps about how she’s the girl of someone else. She ain’t, of course, that boy just has a crush on her. She’s into real men and so we have fun with each other for some weeks now. Pretty naughty thing, that I can tell you. Begs me not to pull out because she likes that warm feeling inside of her when I finish. 

And now she’s waiting for her monthly bleeding. Told me two days ago and now I’m sitting here to write this letter. Because your brother might be a daddy as well. That woman could carry Micah Bell IV, so our old man would have at least one grandson. I’m not freaking out here. It’s more some kind of pride I’m feeling right now, hitting the bull’s eye with that good Bell seed of mine.

~~Well, Amos,~~ I’ll keep you informed. For now I gotta stop writing because, you know, money ain’t earning itself. There’s still some planning that needs to be done.

So long,  
Micah


End file.
